1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method of making and the composition for an initially erasable ink for a ball point writing instrument which ink is characterized by its initial erasability by ordinary pencil erasers when applied by a ball point writing instrument to an absorbent paper-like writing surface and which thereafter develops permanence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many frequently interrelated factors must be taken into account in the formulation of a writing medium. These factors fall into two categories, namely, those which stem from the type writing instruments to be used in dispensing the writing medium onto the writing surface, and those which are concerned with the desired characteristics that the writing medium possesses after being dispensed.
The principal type of writing instrument that is to be used with the ink composition of the present invention is a ball point writing instrument.
Insofar as the characteristics of the writing medium in the "after dispensed" state are concerned, appearance and relative indelibility are the most important. In most cases, the appearance of the writing medium means little more than the color of the written line. Indelibility is related to the ease of removal of the written line. Thus, an indelible writing medium is one which is resistant to removal from the writing surface. Obtainment of a high degree of indelibility is not always necessarily desirable. In some instances one may want a writing medium which immediately is not easily removable by mechanical means from the writing surface, while in other instances one may want a writing medium which at least initially is easily removable but which may attain permanence or indelibility over an extended period of time, as for example, over a period of hours. If such a medium is to be considered as being truly erasable, it must be readily removable at least during an initial period of time from the substratum to which it has been applied without any damage of any significant degree to the area of the substratum involved.
In order to understand the nature of this invention, consideration must first be given to the conditions which the formulator of an erasable writing medium must avoid. This in turn requires at least an elementary knowledge of the structure of paper, since paper is the substratum most commonly employed as a writing surface.
Paper is essentially a mat of randomly oriented cellulose fibers. Thus, paper consists of solid structural members, namely the cellulose fibers, having numerous minute voids therebetween. From the description, it may readily be seen that the formulator or designer of an erasable writing medium must prevent the colorant portion of the medium from penetrating to any substantial degree into the voids in the surface being written upon because if there is substantial penetration into the voids the subsequent removal of the colorant by mechanical means cannot be accomplished without damage to the writing surface. Likewise, it may readily be seen that for a writing medium to be erasable, the colorant particles must be prevented from affixing themselves with any substantial degree of permanence, either by chemical reaction or as a result of mere physical attraction, to the solid members of the paper substratum.
In the past, attempts to achieve an erasable writing medium for a ball point pen usually have been unsuccessful. Of course, one may use a superabrasive eraser to remove ordinary ball pen inks from the paper substratum normally used for writing purposes. As discussed above, such substratum is porous to some degree and the ball pen inks in ordinary usage tend to penetrate those pores. In addition, the colorants in such inks tend to affix themselves to the fibers which constitute the solid portion of the substratum. Therefore, the only way to erase markings made with ordinary ball pen inks is to physically remove a substantial number of the fibers in the vicinity of the markings. As a result, the paper substratum is generally so damaged during the erasure process that it is rendered unsuitable for any further use as a writing surface.
Attempts have been made to modify ordinary ball pen ink so as to prevent the colorant portion thereof from penetrating the pores of the paper substratum. These attempts consisted of substituting pigment-type colorants for the dye-type colorants normally used in ball pen inks. The reasoning behind this approach was that since pigment-type colorants normally have a greater particle size than dye-type colorants, the pigment-type colorants would become substantially immobile on deposition upon the surface of the paper substratum and, therefore would not tend to penetrate into the pores of the paper. However, this line of reasoning overlooked the fact that in a ball point writing instrument, the ink is dispensed through a very minute clearance between the ball and socket and that any pigment-type particle which is small enough to be so dispensed will tend to behave as if it were a dye-type particle. Therefore, the colorant portion of such inks was not immobilized to any significant degree and as a consequence, no substantial advantage was gained through substituting the pigment-type colorants for the dye-type colorant in ordinary ball pen inks insofar as erasability was concerned.
As stated above, if a writing medium is to be erasable, the colorant content therein, after being dispensed onto the paper substratum, must remain in such a location that it can be readily removed therefrom with a substantially non-abrasive eraser. Further, the colorant must not be allowed to affix itself either through chemical reaction or through ordinary physical attraction with any substantial degree of permanence to the written-upon surface. If these objectives are to be accomplished, the colorant content of the writing medium must be prevented from penetrating the pores of the substratum and must be shielded from intimate contact with the solid members of the writing surface. Further, if such a medium is to be dispensable from a ball point pen, it follows that the medium must possess physical characteristics which do not differ widely from those of ordinary ball pen inks.
Some success has been achieved in producing erasable ball point pen inks that are transitorily erasable, for example, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,290 hereinafter referred to as Muller et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,105 to Daugherty et al. Both of these patents teach the use of an elastomer. The Daugherty et al. patent teaches polyvinyl methyl ether and the parent application thereof, Ser. No. 751,759, teaches Natsyn 2200 which is a synthetic rubber having a chemical structure like natural rubber, while my prior Muller et al. patent teaches natural rubber or rubber which essentially duplicates the chemical structure of natural rubber. Both patents disclose the use of a volatile solvent. At this point it should be noted that the term "solvent" is being used herein as a general form of art and not in its specific technical sense to describe the vehicle into which large elastomer molecules, which may tend to remain in small clusters, are distributed and wherein the vehicle serves to carry the elastomer molecules from within a ball pen cartridge onto the substrate.
Daugherty et al. discloses the volatilizing component as being a solvent for the polyvinyl methyl ether matrix and having an evaporation rate of 3 to 15 on a relative numerical scale on which ethyl ether is assigned an evaporation rate of 1. Daugherty et al. also teaches the possible inclusion of non-volatile solvents for use as pigment dispersing agents of viscosity adjustment solvents. My prior Muller et al. patent discloses a volatile low boiling organic solvent for the elastomer having a boiling point less than 180.degree. C. and exhibiting 100% evaporation within 60 minutes in combination with a non-volatile organic liquid solvent having a high boiling point in excess of 300.degree. C. In summary, both my prior Muller et al. patent and the Daugherty et al. patent teach an erasable ink that includes the following: (1) the use of a pigment as a colorant; (2) an elastomer; and (3) the use of mixtures of volatile and non-volatile solvents.
Such prior attempts at an erasable ink have not been completely successful. One prior art method of making an erasable ink composition discloses a procedure in which a pigment paste is described as being stirred with a previously dissolved quantity of natural crepe rubber has resulted in exceptional consumer detriments that include virtual non-writers, pens that show excessive oozing of ink during writing and traces of ink that do not erase without damaging the paper surface.
The below-listed prior United States patents are made of record herein under 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.56:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 2,715,388 August 16, 1955 Cofield, Jr., et al. 2,833,736 May 6, 1958 Glasser 2,852,397 September 16, 1958 Goessling 2,852,398 September 16, 1958 Goessling 2,853,972 September 30, 1958 Cofield, Jr. 2,956,038 October 11, 1960 Juelss et al. 3,099,252 July 30, 1963 Cofield, Jr. 3,425,779 February 4, 1969 Fisher et al. 3,875,105 April 1, 1975 Daugherty et al. 4,097,290 June 27, 1978 Muller et al. ______________________________________